


Belonging

by LadyEkaterina



Series: All Love Is Love [4]
Category: God’s Own Country
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Family, Gay Love, Homophobia, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: It was complicated because of who.... what I am.





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> For Pride Month 2019.

The fight had been stupid, Johnny knew that. He still couldn’t figure out why Gheorghe had gotten so angry. They had been invited to a quiz night and Johnny hadn’t fancied it so he’d politely said they were busy, which was likely true anyway. It was a busy time at the farm, getting ready for winter. And Gheorghe had given him a look, which had turned into a row as soon as they were alone. Gheorghe had called him selfish and rude to their friends. Johnny had tried to understand why Gheorghe was upset but didn’t seem to be able to say anything that didn’t annoy the man further. Then silence from Gheorghe. All the rest of the way home, all the way through dinner and all evening. Hardly a word. Deirdre had given Johnny a questioning look and he had spread his hands to show he hadn’t a clue. Gheorghe suddenly got up.  
“I’m tired. Good night”  
And he’d disappeared upstairs. Johnny also got up “I swear, nan, I’ve no idea. But I’m going to find out.” He followed Gheorghe upstairs.  
He found the lights off and Gheorghe already in bed. Johnny brushed his teeth and undressed in the dark before slipping into bed next to Gheorghe. The other man turned over to face the wall. Johnny swallowed his reticence and turned to put his arm around his boyfriend.  
“Gheorghe. Gheorghe please. I don’t understand. Please tell me what I did that got you so upset.”  
Silence.  
Then.  
“Do you remember that first spring up in the hills, when you asked me why I had left my farm in Romania?”  
Johnny was surprised but thought back.  
“Aye. You’d said it were complicated.”  
“Yes. It was complicated because of who... what I am.”  
Johnny thought about this.  
“You mean because you’re...”  
“A freak.” Gheorghe’s voice was low.  
Johnny said nothing just stroked Gheorghe’s shoulder as he continued.  
“My parents couldn’t bear it. I was the eldest son. I was supposed to marry and continue the farm. But when they found out...” He took a deep breath  
“When they found out, they told me to leave. Leave the farm and go far away and never come back. They would tell people I died. They would rather I was dead than a faggot.”  
“And you!” Gheorghe’s voice was sharper and louder. “You have family and friends who love you and accept you for who you are, and you behave like it’s nothing. You don’t appreciate any of it.”  
Johnny suddenly understood. He understood why Gheorghe was so upset, how blasé he’d been about everything. He thought about how lucky he was to have a family that accepted him, friends that knew about him and Gheorghe and didn’t give two hoots.  
“I get it, Gheorghe. I’m sorry. About everything. I wish I could make it better.”  
Johnny thought some more  
“You know, you are loved and accepted. Here. You’re family. You’re my family.”  
Gheorghe turned to face Johnny, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
He stroked Johnny’s face. “That is good. Because I want to stay.”  
Johnny felt light headed. He knew he loved this quiet dark man with all his heart. And tonight, now, he knew he had to tell him.  
“That’s all right then. Cos I want you to stay. I love you, Gheorghe.”  
“I love you too, John”  
They kissed then, and Johnny held Gheorghe in his arms and let the man cry against his chest.


End file.
